Oneshot
by Castle Solo
Summary: Anakin and Obi Wan have returned from a mission on the Outer Rim. Anakin decides to make a stop at home to visit his beloved wife. Inspired by Clone Wars Episode "Senate Spy", a small competition between me and Snips95. Her version coming soon.


Anakin – Obi Wan: One shot

Obi Wan stood relaxed beside masters Kit Fisto and Mace Windu. They were discussing battle tactics, yet again. Obi Wan couldn't help but notice that seemed to be all that anyone ever talked about lately. It saddened him a bit, to be honest. Completely dazed, Obi Wan hadn't caught a word of their conversation. Master Fisto turned to Obi Wan to get his opinion.

"Wouldn't you agree, Master Kenobi?" The obvious silence made both Kit and Mace turn directly towards Obi Wan.

"Master Kenobi?" Mace asked, his deep bass voice resonating in Obi Wan's ears. Shaking his head, he cleared his brooding thoughts of a certain duchess out of his head.

"Forgive me, I was lost in my thoughts." He apologized. Kit Fisto gave a deep chuckle. His voice sounded very similar to Mace's, with only an accent and different inflections to tell them apart.

"Don't we all wish we could stay in such paradises?" Obi wan smiled. Master Fisto always had a way of making the universe seem much more mystical and fantastical than it really was. He was always a great story teller for the younglings.

Just then Master Yoda hobbled up to the group. His faded green color was slightly more vibrant than usual. Obi Wan guessed it was his session with the youngest of the younglings. A few days each month he would call together all the youngest of the younglings for a lesson. Children ranging in age from two years to about four years old (or whatever the maturity equivalent in other species) would be gathered together to listen to Master Yoda. The children always made him much brighter and more optimistic about the war and other matters.

"Assembled, the other masters and knights are." He said in his croaky, yet still exuberant voice.

"Ah, finally a coordination meeting. We've been in dire need of one for sometime. It's a rare occasion that all Generals are in the same location at once." Master Windu said.

"Shall we?" Kit Fisto pointed the way to the briefing/debriefing room. All of them walked and talked at the same time. After a few moments Yoda turned to Obi Wan, who had been quiet the whole time.

"Troubling you, something is." He observed.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I have been trying to make contact with Anakin for quite a while now."

"Where is he?" Master Windu asked. "Didn't he come back with you from the Outer Rim?"

"Yes he did, but when we landed he said he had a few things to take care of. I left him around noon day, and I haven't made contact yet."

"Give you a time frame, did he?" Yoda asked. Obi Wan thought long and hard.

"Well, he did say it could take him several hours." Obi Wan paused and looked at the communicator page button he'd been faithfully pressing for the past half hour. "Knowing him, he is probably out getting dinner and then swinging by to say hi to an old friend. Keeping track of time is not one of his strong points." Yoda chuckled.

"True, this may be. Continue to page him. Respond he will, eventually."

"Do you think he might be getting into trouble?" Master Fisto asked, sensing a deep cold suspicion in Obi Wan. But surprisingly his answer came out in a confidant negative.

"No, not Anakin. He's much too concerned with the Jedi Order and his duty than to be getting into a risky situation." Obi Wan hoped this was true.

Anakin pulled the loose strands of hair from his sweaty face. Even though his breathing was rough and ragged he still thirsted for more. The ecstasy in his wife's face was worth the world to him. With a wicked grin he took a deep breath and dove in. His lips met hers in a passionate and loving way. The feeling of her gentle fingers up and down his bare back was so soothing. Coming up for air, he took the opportunity to brush a few silky strands of Padme's insanely long chocolate brown hair. Her gentle giggles were infectious to Anakin.

"Anakin, I love you." She spoke softly as she lavished kisses on his neck. Anakin held his wife's bare neck beneath his fingers. Slowly, he kissed her neck and bare shoulders.

"You know I love you." He replied. Padme laid back down in the bed and stared into his eyes for a few split seconds. Anakin hadn't noticed how deep her brown eyes were. Gently, they pressed their bare chests together as they kissed again.

Suddenly a ping shot through the air. Startled, Anakin shot up and looked around. The movement was so quick he tangled himself up in the sheets, along with Padme. All too easily he lost his balance falling over the bedside and dragging his wife along. Landing with a great _umph_ and a tumbled mess of bed linens, Anakin quickly checked on Padme. She was laughing out lout. Her contagious laughter soon caught Anakin in a fit of chuckles.

"Well, that's a new one." Padme said as she pulled closer to Anakin. Anakin looked up to see his communicator flashing with a message. He couldn't help but groan.

"What?" Padme asked. "Is something the matter?"

"I have to get back to the Temple. Master Windu is calling me now." Padme nodded but Anakin could see she was disappointed. He never could resist her. "On the other hand…" Anakin wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her again. Her panting and elevated pulse made Anakin shiver with pleasure.

"Wait, no, you have to go." Padme pushed Anakin up.

"What? You mean you don't like this?" Anakin said with his cocky grin. Padme couldn't help but laugh.

"No, in fact I wish we could do this more often. But you're being called. Someone really needs you."

"But you need me, don't you?" He asked playfully. Padme sat up.

"Yes, more than air itself. But someone needs you more than that."

"Padme, you know I don't want to leave you any more than I have to…"

"You're here with me now, and that's all that matters. Now go, before I court martial your sorry rear end." Anakin's small grimace turned into a huge smile. He lunged in very close and whispered in her ear.

"Yes, milady." And with that he hurried and got dressed and headed for the temple as fast as he could.

"Are you sure you paged him?" Obi Wan asked. Mace Windu nodded. The meeting was over and only Mace and Obi Wan were left conversing.

"He hasn't responded yet." Mace added.

"I'm concerned about him. Its not like him to be late like this." There was a small silence that stretched between them.

Soon they were discussing the meeting they had just finished and the subjects that had been brought up. Deep in conversation about which squadrons were best suited for hostile environments, they didn't notice the loud pounding footsteps approaching. Obi Wan looked up and was surprised to see Anakin rushing up to them. Secretly, he was relieved.

"Ah, so you've finally decided to grace us with your presence. My eternal gratitude." Obi wan gave a small bow of the head to Anakin who only rolled his eyes. Both Obi Wan and Mace exchanged a glance then looked back to Anakin. Obi wan could see he was rattled. His hair which usually lay down in wavy curls alongside his face, now were mussed and stuck with sweat. His uniform was slightly twisted as if he had absent mindedly gotten ready. His eyes were far off and distant. The way he fiddled with his communicator was restless. On his cheek small red smudges, faint but still noticeable to the trained eye, framed his cheek bones. The small observational silence was heavy with expectancy.

"What?" Anakin asked as Mace and Obi Wan continued to stare.

"Do you mind telling us about where you've been for the past few hours?" Obi wan asked. Anakin's eyes switched between the two masters.

"Uh… well... you see… I uh… got in a bar fight." Both masters were disbelieving. "It's true. I was at the bar getting a quiet drink and this drunkard came up to me and kept blaming me for all his problems. He swung first." Obi Wan stepped closer to him. A scent of alcohol was on his breath. An even more over powering scent prevailed: a floral one. The same as such in a woman's perfume.

"Why do you smell like a girl?" Obi Wan asked. Just then Master Windu was called to talk to another Knight and left the two alone.

"The drunk… he uh, had on some perfume." Obi wan's eyes rose. "Actually while he was fighting he broke one of the perfume vendor's tables and the bottles all spilled all over."

"Uh huh," Master Windu was dubious. "Well, I regret I will have to leave you two. I've got an appointment in five minutes." Obi Wan still kept his eyes on Anakin and made a small _humph. _

"Well I've also got an appointment in the Senate today. Anakin, I guess you will have to read the reports of the meeting you missed while you were in that 'bar fight'." Obi Wan turned to follow Mace. Anakin was about to let out a sigh of relief when Obi Wan turned around again.

"Oh and Anakin," Anakin stood at attention again, "May the Force be with you." The two men exchanged looks of care, both masking the real emotions beneath.

Obi Wan still didn't believe Anakin. He came to the hangar levels with Mace who was there to meet someone.

"Master?" Obi Wan finally asked. Mace turned around to face Obi Wan. "Do you believe Anakin's story?" Mace was quiet for a moment.

"To be honest, no I don't. But he has gotten into situations before and handled himself well."

"I don't understand." Obi Wan inquired.

"If I were you I wouldn't want to know what he was up to. I don't even want to know myself. But I know you trust him…"

"With my life, Master,"

"and I know that you are his master. Simply keep an eye on him." And with that Mace's appointment landed and began debarking.

Obi Wan continued to ponder the situation on his ride over to the Senate building. It became clear to him that there were bigger matters to be discussed and soon his mind was occupied elsewhere. After listening to the Chancellor and a few of his colleagues Obi Wan talked with the politicians, as much as he hated it. He was relieved when he finally freed himself of the boisterous bunch and began walking to his transport.

On his way his eye was caught by a young woman who was fixing her hair and rushing quickly to get somewhere. On closer inspection Obi Wan could see it was the young Senator Amidala. He could sense she was late for something and masked his presence to her. He would only distract her from her destination. Obi Wan was surprised at the way she looked. Her hair was thrown up into a slightly less intricate style than her normal ones, she kept pulling on her dress as if it wasn't all the way on.

_She probably just slept in or lost track of time. _Obi Wan thought. He smiled faintly as he remembered what a noble teenager she used to be and what a strong woman she turned out to be. She hurried by and paid no attention to Obi Wan. He turned to see her go. He noticed that the perfume she'd been wearing was very familiar.


End file.
